


Something Sweet

by TheDeanmon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Baking, Enemies to Lovers, First Kiss, M/M, One Shot, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 14:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20529716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeanmon/pseuds/TheDeanmon
Summary: After years of not speaking, Sam Winchester and Gabriel Shurley are tasked with their hardest mission yet. Home Ec.Alternatively, the one where Sam needs to relax, Gabriel needs to take a breath, and they bake a cake.





	Something Sweet

Sam Winchester is destined for greatness (and maybe the presidency), and everybody knows it. He’s got a genius IQ and a GPA of 4.3. He’s almost definitely going to be valedictorian of his class, and, in addition to being class president and captain of the academic team, he also won homecoming king. It’s his senior year and he’s been accepted to Harvard, Princeton, and his dream school, Stanford. He’s excellent at everything and knows exactly the right time and place for joking. In some cruel twist of irony, it almost makes sense that Home Ec would be the class to take him down.

Sam went to class early - like usual - and grabbed a seat at one of the laughably long tables in Mrs. Moseley’s room. He was the first one in, and prepared for the day (as much as he could be anyway.) Cooking had never been his forte, especially baking, and their assignment for the day was cake. The room filled quickly seconds before the bell, and when everyone was finally seated, and the shuffle of seats was over, Sam was sitting next to Gabriel Shurley. 

He internally groaned.

Gabriel was a nice person deep down, Sam was almost sure. It was just all the surface level stuff he found unbearable. They’d been friends once - when they were kids - but that was only because of their older brothers. When they started high school, it was like a switch was flipped and they became polar opposites. Sam realized he wanted to amount to something spectacular, and Gabriel decided he’d rather have fun. They’d had a falling out that was loud and accusatory and heated, and they hadn’t spoken in almost three years.

Gabriel was tipped back in his chair, nearly all the way back, and watching Sam grapple for a smile. “Morning Samsquatch,” he said, “been awhile.”

“Yeah,” Sam said rubbing his hands on his legs nervously, “hi.”

Gabriel smiled and turned his attention to the girl beside him, a brunette with a thin mouth. Sam looked to the front of the room where Mrs. Moseley had made her way. Gabriel laughed at something the girl next to him said, and it was overdramatic but genuine. Sam rolled his eyes.

Gabriel looked back over at him, eyes alight with mischief. “How’s tricks?”

“Why did you even join this class?” Sam asked.

“Needed a family science credit,” Gabriel shrugged one shoulder and smirked, “or maybe I heard you were going to be here, and just needed a Winchester fix. I'll leave that up to you.”

Sam scoffed and rolled his eyes again, “Unbelievable.”

Gabriel smiled but fell silent when Mrs. Moseley started talking. She explained their assignment - to bake a cake using an online recipe - and then began putting them into pairs based on how they were sitting. Sam took a deep breath and counted the people in front of him out in twos. He got to himself at the same time Mrs. Moseley said with a smile, “Sam and Gabriel, this should be an... interesting rhythm.”

Gabriel grinned and winked at her and she rolled her eyes and continued down the row.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Sam whispered.

Gabriel laughed and said, “This isn’t exactly a big win for me either, Sammy.”

“Sam.”

“Whatever,” Gabriel shrugged and pulled out his cellphone.

Sam narrowed his eyes and said, “Can you even bake?”

Gabriel laughed, “Can you? I mean, according to everyone in Lawrence you hung the moon and stars. It might be refreshing to watch you suck at something.”

“You’re a joke,” Sam scoffed.

“Generally yeah,” Gabriel said scrolling through web results and checking for cake recipes. Sam looked down at his things, wondering why - in the one class he hated - he was stuck with the one guy he hated, but the word hate made his stomach ache. He’d never hated Gabriel, though he had yelled it at him before. Their fight had been brutal and personal, and it was one of Sam’s biggest regrets, but expressing that to Gabriel was out of the question. Pulling him out of his own head before he'd even had the proper time to spiral, Gabriel tapped him on the shoulder and turned his phone to face him. “This one seems simple. You don’t exactly throw off a great baking vibe.”

Sam rolled his eyes and pushed out of his chair. “Okay, let’s get this over with.” Sam started for the kitchen areas at the back of the room, catching Mrs. Moseley’s encouraging smile. Gabriel was hot on his heels, roles reversed from their childhood.

Gabriel put on an apron while Sam was putting his hair into a lopsided ponytail, and then they took turns washing their hands. Gabriel moved with simple ease around the kitchen as he gathered the ingredients for their cake. Meanwhile, Sam documented his first struggle of the project as he searched for their equipment.

Gabriel put his hands on the counter as he leaned over to read the instructions on his phone, “Can you handle preheating the oven?” He asked looking up and smirking.

“Shut up,” Sam groaned turning and going for the oven.

“350,” Gabriel laughed as he waved his fingers at another group that entered the kitchens. Sam recognized the girl who was sitting beside him in the classroom and did his best to disguise his displeasure at her smile. He came back and stood right behind Gabriel, looking over his shoulder at the recipe. “What do we need to do next?”

Gabriel took in a breath and said sarcastically, “Could you stand any closer?”

Sam awkwardly took a step back and cleared his throat. He stressed, “What next?”

“Next we need to grease our pans and cream together our butter, oil and sugar,” Gabriel read. He paused for a moment and reached for the butter. “Do you want to grease the pans.” He said, not asking.

Sam swallowed and thought about thanking him. He didn’t. Instead, he reached for the pans and sprayed non-stick oil into them. He heard the stand mixer switch on and glanced over at Gabriel to see him brushing hair out of his eyes. He acted with an expertise that he certainly hadn’t earned as he cracked an egg into the mixing bowl.

“What now?” Sam asked wiping his hands on his apron.

“We have to beat in the eggs and then vanilla,” Gabriel said. He spared a look at Sam and said, “the measuring shouldn’t be hard if you want to start the dry ingredients.” Sam agreed and let Gabriel tell him what to do. “Okay, grab a whisk and do flour, baking powder and salt.” Sam did and then waited for Gabriel to finish mixing the batter. “Hand me the spatula,” Gabriel said. Sam did. “Okay, now pour a little of that in this,” Gabriel explained, pointing. Sam did. They worked together pretty well, all things considered. When their cake was in the oven, Sam relaxed slightly. They were quiet in each others space for a while and then Gabriel joked, “I’ll arm wrestle you over dishes.”

Sam rolled his eyes, huffing a laugh under his breath, and carried the mixing bowl to the sink. Gabriel watched him and tried to make it clear that he wasn’t watching him. By the time Sam was done with the dishes, the timer in the oven had gone off. Gabriel sent Sam to fetch Mrs. Moseley as he removed the cakes from the oven. They wouldn’t have enough time to let the cakes cool and frost them, so Mrs. Moseley had lined up for her other class to finish the cakes and do the decorating - on the next Monday, the classes would switch and Gabriel and Sam would decorate a different cake. Sam returned with Mrs. Moseley and then stood behind Gabriel, looking at her with all the hope in his heart that they would get a passing grade. Gabriel evened the top of one of the cakes to make it flat, and he handed the trimming to Mrs. Moseley for tasting.

“Great job, boys,” she said, grinning. She covered her mouth and continued, “I’m impressed, it’s very tasty.”

Gabriel grinned, “Thanks, Mrs. M.” Sam thanked her as well and then they took off their aprons - Sam took down his hair - and they washed their hands before returning to the classroom area.

They sat down at the same moment and fell silent. Sam wanted to say something. Apologize maybe, because if it wasn’t for Gabriel he wouldn’t have passed, and as it was now, he was sure they’d get an A.

Gabriel was the first one to speak, “That went well.”

“Yeah, it did. Thanks for taking charge on that one, Gabe.” Sam said.

“Gabe,” Gabriel parroted, “what is this, seventh grade?”

Sam’s face colored. “Why do you do that?”

“Do what?”

“Turn everything into a joke.”

Gabriel laughed, “I don’t know.”

“Maybe you should learn better communication skills.”

“Maybe you should learn to take a joke.” They stared at each other for a while, each of them glaring, before Gabriel said with a sigh, “You used to be fun.”

Sam’s mouth dropped open and he narrowed his eyes, “I’m fun.”

“No, you’re busy,” Gabriel said, “and stressed.” Sam scoffed. “If you think you’re hiding it, you’re not.” Gabriel stopped for a moment and the bell rang. “If you want my advice,” he said as he stood, “skip class for a day, put your perfect attendance at risk, and enjoy your senior year.” Gabriel pushed past him.

Sam called a belated, “I don’t want your advice,” and Gabriel slipped out the door.

Sam thought about what had Gabriel said all day. Home Ec was his second to last class, and after AP Calculus he had academic team practice. He was preoccupied through both, and drove home in silence thinking about his advice. His unprovoked advice. Gabriel always was bad about spouting his opinions without being asked. His mother noticed something was off when she got home from work. She asked him about it, but he made an excuse about classwork and went up to his room. He laid down in bed and stared up at the ceiling. To the fan, he said, “It’s not like I can throw away my record because he told me to.” To the desk, he grumbled, “I’ve worked too hard for this.” He rolled over and moaned into his pillow, “I’m not throwing it away.” He idly thought about calling Dean, but he already knew what his brother would say. 

After dinner with his parents, Sam excused himself for a walk. He didn’t expect to show up at Gabriel’s house. More than that though, he didn’t expect to climb the stairs up to his front door. He knocked and waited. Gabriel’s dad, Chuck, opened the door. He looked confused but glad to see Sam. “Hi, Sam, how have you been?”

“Fine, Mr. Shurley, how are you?” Sam asked.

Chuck smiled, “Doing well,” he hesitated for a second and said, “I assume you're here for Gabriel?” Sam nodded, "Well, I'll get him." Inside was a dull roar and Sam imagined Gabriel’s little brothers and sisters running around and playing. He almost smiled, but then Gabriel stepped into view looking concerned and disturbed.

Gabriel stayed silent in the doorway, waiting for Sam to speak. “I don’t know why I’m here,” is what he finally said.

Gabriel said, “Neither do I.”

“I guess,” Sam told him after a moment, that it's because of what you said earlier. About enjoying senior year.” 

Gabriel nodded, "Yeah, I remember."

“I want to,” Sam declared glancing away from Gabriel.

Gabriel’s harsh smirk softened into a smile, and he replied, “Good for you, Sam.”

Sam fidgeted in front of his old friend. “Do you maybe want to…?” Sam gestured toward the street.

Gabriel looked back into the house, seemingly at the chaos, and then nodded, “Okay, sure.”

They walked side by side, and it was awkward but familiar. Eventually, Sam said, “I’m sorry I called you a joke.”

Gabriel laughed, “Jesus, Sam, of all the things to apologize for.” Sam didn’t laugh, but he tucked his hands in his pockets and looked up at the sky. “I’m sorry for calling you a dick.”

Sam glanced at him, “You didn’t.”

“Just accept the apology,” Gabriel advised. Sam did laugh then, and it made Gabriel grin.

“I missed you,” Sam admitted sheepishly as they rounded the corner onto Emerald Drive.

“Careful Sam, you’re making me feel tingly.” Gabriel teased.

Sam stopped walking, making Gabriel pause and turn to look at him. Sam frowned and said, “Seriously, Gabriel. I’m sorry I cut you out.”

“Sometimes that’s how it is.” Gabriel shrugged.

“I just couldn't watch you throw away your life.”

Gabriel laughed, “I didn't, and I’m not planning to.”

“You don’t apply yourself,” Sam countered.

“Oh come on,” Gabriel groaned, “just because I don’t work to the point of exhaustion at everything like you do, doesn’t mean I don’t "apply myself.”“

Sam scoffed, "Gabriel, you could be something amazing!”

“I don’t want to be amazing,” Gabriel said with a laugh that verged on bitter, “I just want to be me.” They were quiet for a second, and closer now than they were. “I don’t have to try to be myself, and you shouldn’t either.” Sam stared at him, eyes wide, Gabriel matched his gaze. “You shouldn’t try to be more, Sam.” Sam took a deep breath and swallowed. He remembered again why it had hurt so badly to cut Gabriel out and leave him behind. The dull ache in his chest and behind his eyes reminded him. “You’re good enough as you are.”

When they were little, they held hands everywhere they went. Instead of talking about girls, they talked about their future. They pretended they were married occasionally, and Gabriel had been Sam’s first kiss. (He was jealous that Gabriel had kissed a girl on the playground so Gabriel made it up to him.)

“Stop staring at me,” Gabriel said, voice heavy with sarcasm, “it’s too much to handle.”

Sam grabbed Gabriel by the shoulders. Gabriel’s eyes widened and he looked up into Sam’s eyes. He looked surprised but secure, like he wasn’t afraid of what would happen, but Sam was shaking. “I…” Sam stopped before he was finished, because he didn’t know what he wanted to say in the first place. Gabriel stared up at him, his face was gentle, eyes soft. “Gabriel, I…” Sam’s voice was a whisper. Gabriel nodded. Sam leaned down and kissed him. It was better than it had been when they were nine - they’d both had more experience. The kiss was rushed and angry and long overdue. Sam’s hands were tight enough on Gabriel’s arms, that he couldn’t touch Sam, but he was warm against Sam’s hands and he melted against him. He tasted like something sweet. Like cake. Sam pulled away to laugh.

“What?” Gabriel asked impatiently, mouth pink.

Sam shook his head and kissed Gabriel again, holding his neck and letting Gabriel fold his hands against Sam’s chest. When they pulled away this time, they were silent.

“Took you long enough,” Gabriel finally said and Sam laughed.


End file.
